Emma Millstein VS Lulua Frixell
Description Witch VS Alchemist. Two adopted commoners with important duties settle their dispute through a magical bout, but which one will come out on top of their craft? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Sometimes, heroes are not all that obvious. Sure, it's fun to bathe in the spotlight of your heroic deeds, but when the balance of the entire world itself is threatened, the true heroes arise from the most unlikely places to become its guiding light. Boomstick: Especially when you're a seemingly-average adopted commoner who's only schtick is learning some magic tricks. Like Emma Millstein, the genius witch prodigy of Thors Military Academy. Wiz: And Elmerulia Frixell, also known as "Lulua", the talented alchemist and scion of Arland. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Emma Millstein (The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel) Emma Millstein Enchants Death Battle! '----' (*Cues: Into the Abyss - Trails of Cold Steel*) Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the goddess Aidios gifted the world with the Sept-Terrion; seven sacred treasures that granted dominion over the land. With them, humanity entered an age of prosperity. Boomstick: Until they really didn't. Yep! As you would've guessed, something went horribly wrong and the world ended, making them lose those precious treasures in the process. They really need Ragnorok insurance for this kind of stuff. Wiz: The Great Collapse was devasting. It plunged the world into a period known as the Dark Ages, where chaos and monsters were the law. This lasted for 1,150 years until one brilliant man named Professor Epstein studied the remnants of the lost civilization and found a way to reverse-engineer their technology. The Orbal Revolution had begun. Boomstick: From then on, the nations on the continent of Zemuria entered a boom age, where they would try to out-compete each other for the most effective weapons. Yeah, peace between the nations was never going to last long, but the Erebonian Empire had it rough. Even before the revolution, it went through a nasty succession crisis which resulted in a civil war known as the War of the Lions, where some guy named Dreichels rallied up a group of nomadic highlanders to reclaim the throne. Wiz: I'm surprised you know a lot about that event. Boomstick: Of course! Some weird guy with goofy glasses taught me, and he only asked for some "peculiar dishes". Wiz: Right... Anyway, with Dreichels' succession to the throne, Erebonia had entered an age of peace once more. However, there was still growing tensions between the nobles and commoners, a common theme that would be present in the years to come. So behind the scenes, and trust me, that is a lot more complicated than it sounds, Class VII was founded in Thors Military Academy, and one of its students is the top-scoring ace in the school. Her name is Emma Millstein. (*Cues: Erin, the Hidden Village - Trails of Cold Steel IV*) Boomstick: Smart, sweet, and so attractive! I mean, really. Just look at her chest. It's no wonder she's become the prodigy of a well-esteemed not-so-military-looking academy. Wiz: On surface level, Emma may seem like an ordinary bespectacled girl with a love for reading, but in actuality, she is a witch from the Hexen Clan; a mysterious clan of mages that reside within the hidden village of Elin in the Isthmia Great Forest. Orphaned at a young age when her mother died, she was taken in by the clan's elder, Roselia, and alongside her adoptive sister Vita Clotlide, she would train under her wing to learn the clan's enchaning spells. You see, the Hexen Clan have a specific purpose; to guide awakeners to their Divine Knights. Boomstick: Aka, magic Gundams. Wiz: While training to be a proficient witch, Emma grew very close to her sister Vita. She even looked up to her, hoping to one day be just like her. Boomstick: That is until one faithful day, Vita broke an unspecified taboo, vanished from the clan entirely and joined Ouroboros. Damn, that's gotta sting! Wiz: With Vita gone, Emma vowed to search for her sister and bring her back to the clan. It was then she received her duty to investigate the Old Schoolhouse at Thors Military Academy because it contained the Ashen Knight; Valimar. She was admitted entry and joined Class VII, where she eventually found Valimar's awakener Rean Schwarzer. Throughout the course of their "unconventional" field studies, Emma would secretly guide Rean to his Divine Knight while also trying to find the whereabouts of her sister. Boomstick: Could've at least paid attention to Abend Time. Anyway, being a witch has its perks, because Emma is no slouch when it comes to casting magic in combat. (*Cues: Atrocious Raid - Trails of Cold Steel*) Boomstick: She wields a prototype orbal staff designed by the Reinford company. With it, she can unleash abilities called Crafts, which are basically just special attacks that consume a replenishable resource called CP. She can skewer enemies with Ethereal Edge, cook them with Vorpal Flare, and even heal herself with Serene Blessing. And if she really wants to get serious, she'll bust out her ultimate S-Crafts. Lord Albireon summons six towers to nuke enemies with a giant laser, Zodiac Rain calls upon the stars to rain death from above, and Palace of Eregion grants her ultimate protection from incoming attacks. Wiz: And that's not all. Emma also possesses an ARCUS Unit; a portable cell-phone like device which contains gems called Quartz, and they allow her to cast magic Arts at the cost of EP. The main one being her Master Quartz; Mirage, which has properties over its respective element with some fire on the side. Boomstick: Luminous Ray bathes enemies with a powerful beam of light, Phantom Phobia summons a giant skull to really give you a bad time, and Silver Thorn summons swords from the heavens to smite those with more light. Wiz: There's also Crescent Mirror which grants limited protection from all magic-based attacks, while Saintly Force boosts strength and defense while curing negative status ailments. Boomstick: All of these come with a downside though. Unlike Crafts, Arts need time to activate, so if Emma is not careful, she's a sitting duck to incoming attacks. Wiz: In addition, being a witch, Emma also knows some of her clan's incantations. However, most of them are not really combat oriented and are mainly used for other practical purposes. Like "Aperio" opens door locks and "Flamma" simply lights candles on fire. Overall, they're pretty useless in gaining an advantage in battle. Boomstick: All except one. Emma: Audite Sermonem Meum. ('Listen to my Words.') Boomstick: This incantation can directly hypnotise people through eye contact, making them forget what they were doing in the first place. It comes in really handy when she wants to sneak pass security guards and... Wait, what was I doing again? Wiz: (facepalm) Sigh... I should've seen that one coming. (*Cues: Spiral of Erebos - Trails of Cold Steel III*) Wiz: Through insurmountable odds, Emma eventually succeeded in her duty as a Hexen Clan witch and guided Rean to the Ashen Knight; Valimar. However, her journey didn't end there. In fact, it only just begun. Boomstick: Yep. Another civil war broke out when tensions between nobles and commoners got really, really bad. And things just kinda spiraled out of control from there. Emma became a valuable asset to her team, using her witchy hi-jinks to turn the tide in war. She's at least tough enough to take big hits from various foes, monster or human, and she even directly competed against her sister Vita, who has superior magic than her. Like the time Vita used Lucifen '''(English mispronunciation) '''Lied... Wiz: "Lied" Boomstick! It's German for "song". Boomstick: Whatever! Anyway, Vita used that spell to lift that huge frickin' castle from underground. Wiz: The Infernal Castle is officially stated to be 800 arge tall, which thanks to this helpful guide, translates to 800 meters, or 2,624 feet. That's almost as tall as the Burj Khalifa in real life. To lift something that big from underground requires more energy than what our modern-day rockets can handle. Since it's said that all Hexen Clan witches can learn this spell, theoretically, Emma should be capable of doing it just like her sister. Boomstick: So why didn't she use it? Well it's a forbidden spell that may or may not be linked to the taboo Vita broke. On top of that, she managed to hold back two of Ouroboros' strongest members, McBurn and Arianrhod, who are like literal gods. She didn't do it alone, but damn it makes for an impressive show of resolve. Wiz: Through sheer determination and teamwork with Class VII, Emma helped to defeat Erebonia's strongest threats. One of which is the cause of everything wrong in the nation; Ishmelga. Boomstick: Who, for reference, can do this! (Clip starts) Ishmelga destroys the planet with his S-Craft. (Clip ends) Boomstick: Like holy shit! He destroyed an entire frickin' planet! That's gotta be some impressive scaling. Wiz: Not so fast, Boomstick. While impressive as Ishmelga's S-Craft may be, there's a lot of discrepancy with how the attack works, and this is something I notice a lot of JRPGs are guilty of. Recall back to Sephiroth's Supernova attack which seems to destroy an entire solar system to damage Cloud's party. However, as we already covered in Sephiroth VS Vergil, the attack is likely triggered inside its own pocket dimension similar to the Summons, as the attack doesn't really affect the world outside of the battle itself. It's likely the same case for Ishmelga, which more or less follows the same general principle. This is supported by the fact the arena remains unscathed after use, the world no worse for wear, and Ishmelga can pull the attack off multiple times. The attack animations of JRPG ultimate attacks muddy proper scaling to ambiguous wank levels, so saying Emma is planet level because of this outlier is overstretching it quite a long way. Boomstick: Damn, spectacle over substance. Wiz: That's not to say Ishmelga isn't insanely powerful though. His curse managed to spread and affect not just Erebonia itself, but almost all of the Zemurian continent. It even affected Rean. To counter this, Emma dove right into Rean's subconscious mind and held back Ishmelga's curse all by herself, returning Rean to his senses. Boomstick: And all the while giving him a little "show", hehe. Wiz: Emma surely has demonstrated her prowess as an effective witch, but she's not without her faults. She's still trying to master her powers, and has a bit of an inferiority complex when she tries to compare herself to her sister. In addition, while smart, she also tends to overlook key points and doesn't realize it until it's too late. Boomstick: Yeah, that Abend Time thing I mentioned earlier? That wasn't just a throwaway line at the start. As it turned out, Vita was already in the same town where Emma attended school, as the very hot radio star named "Misty". She failed to notice this because she didn't own an orbal radio. Talk about a one massive oversight. Wiz: Regardless, it's very clear Emma is already on the path of becoming a strong witch. Perhaps one day, she'll eventually match and surpass her sister. As Class VII's top ace, they couldn't have gotten very far without her help. Boomstick: Do not mess with this witch! (Clip starts) Emma: I enrolled at Thors to fulfill my duty as a witch. I won't deny that. Nor will I deny that until that point, I effectively lived to carry out that duty, obeying all I was taught without question. ...But that's the past. Now, I feel very different. Now, I want to live a life of my own, together with the classmates I've been fortunate enough to meet. I'm no longer the person I used to be! Vita: ...! Celine: Emma... (Clip ends) Elmerulia "Lulua" Frixell (Atelier Lulua: The Scion of Arland) Lulua Frixell Synthesizes Death Battle! '----' (*Cues: Shu Shu Waltz ~ for Lulua 1 - Atelier Lulua*) Wiz: Within the land of Arland, mysterious ruins of advanced technology known as Galaxen Arks are left behind. For generations, they awed and inspired humanity, but unbeknownst to the public, they're actually the remnants of the Machina; an ancient race of robots who were at the time, the true progenitors of the world. Their origins a complete mystery. Boomstick: Yeah, they were at the peak of their prowess for hundreds of years, until they mysteriously vanished without much of a trace, leaving behind these structures for humans to just gawk at. Wiz: Then one day, a mysterious unnamed traveler found a way to reverse-engineer that technology. They showed the people how it worked, and in doing so, sparked an industrial revolution that would change the Arland Republic forever. With rapid industrialization, Arland became an expansionist nation seeking to spread its influence across the land. Boomstick: But all that technology meant bad news for the alchemists. Before the revolution, they used magic to win people over and get through life. Now they're threatened with being phased out entirely with alchemy becoming a dying art. Like poor Rorona Frixell had to prove to the King through numerous tests that alchemy is still worth doing, as well as being Astrid's butt monkey. She eventually succeeded though, and managed to pass on her art to other people. Wiz: When it was time to settle down, Rorona moved to neighboring region of Arklys; where a town of adventurers was built around the Fellsgalaxen ruins. It was there she had a faithful encounter with a girl named Elmerulia, but more simply referred to as "Lulua". (*Cues: Frixell in the Fields - Atelier Lulua*) Boomstick: A cute and rather ditzy country girl all around, but don't let that fool you. Beneath that, she is very clever, if you get pass the fact that she loves curry so much and randomly shouts "Barrel!" in front of barrels. Wiz: Actually Boomstick, all alchemists do that for some odd reason, even Rorona. No one knows why. Boomstick: I wonder if there is some hidden power to shouting at barrels. Here goes. Barrel! ...Nope, I got nothing. I'll try again. Barrel! Wiz: Sigh... Moving on, Lulua lived most of her life as an orphan in the Armster Orphanage alongside her childhood friend Eva. She lived a pretty normal life, all things considered, but it's clear that her town of Arklys was facing economic stagnation due to exploration of Fellsgalaxen grinding to a halt. It was their main source of income after all. Boomstick: Until Rorona moved in and introduced alchemy to the town. She even made the decision to adopt Lulua as her daughter, maybe to have a pupil she can teach. Who knows. These Atelier games don't reveal much. Wiz: Under Rorona's tutelage, Lulua began studying the art of alchemy. However, Rorona had to be recalled back to Arland for a business trip and left her teaching duties to Piana. While she tries her best to master the art, Lulua didn't have the best start to say the least, so it's clear as day that she was struggling. Boomstick: Just when she thought she couldn't find progress, a miracle drops from the sky. Literally! On her head. (Clip starts) Lulua: OWW! Eva: Lulua?! Lulua: Uugh... S-Something just fell on my head... What is this? A book...? (Clip ends) (*Cues: Song of Trees and Water - Atelier Lulua*) Boomstick: Wait, hold up Wiz! Am I seeing that correctly? Did a book really fall from the sky? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, and that is no ordinary book. That is the Alchemyriddle; a magic book of alchemy recipes that only Lulua can read. All the pages appear blank to everyone else. Boomstick: Ok, good. I thought I had too many beers again. Though it seems a little too convenient to have a book that tells you everything appear out of nowhere. Wiz: The Alchemyriddle contains vague hints about where Lulua needs to go and what to do. Whenever she completes a task as described by the book, the text magically updates and she can decipher it in her atelier to obtain a new recipe. And that's not all. By completing all tasks in each chapter of the book, she can even obtain new items and buffs to her skills. It's eerily very handy. Boomstick: Like a magic iPad. And good thing too, because Lulua received a notice that her mother's workshop is in danger of closing down due to her license expiring, so it's up to her to become a great alchemist and save it. So together with her friends and a traveling swordsman named Aurel, they set out for Arland. Wiz: Being an alchemist, Lulua is naturally good at checking her surroundings for any available materials she can find. This can range from the rarest of gems to the useless of trash. Whatever she can find, she can turn it into something else through the process of synthesis. Boomstick: That's the beauty of alchemy. She can never be too picky about materials. And unlike a certain Elric brother we covered earlier, Lulua doesn't have to go through the very painful process of Equivalent Exchange. She's cheesing even that very fundamental rule and showing it who's boss. Wiz: However, going on a journey to become a great alchemist is fraught with dangers. Luckily for Lulua, she has all manner of skills and items at her disposal to fight back when needed. (*Cues: Alas de Luz ~ for Lulua - Atelier Lulua*) Boomstick: Lulua wields her own personal staff which she can wack her foes silly with. She can also give it a little magic push with Little Vice. And if that's not enough, she can make enemies explode with Bounding Sun, put them to sleep with Sleepy Moon, or just give them the good ol' drop kick to the face with Cute Star. Wiz: Since magic comes by trade of being an alchemist, Lulua also knows some stat-boosting magic spells. Tri-Bloom slowly recovers her MP, Oval Layer increases her strength and defense, Floral Mina increases her strength and speed, and Eternal Krait is the one that does all. Boomstick: But her most badass move is Luminous Concerto. With the power of curry, she gains a Super Saiyan aura and unleashes all elements on the enemy, all before dropping a giant Puni on them that explodes. Damn, that's one concert I would like to get front row seats at. Wiz: But where Lulua truly shines is her arsenal of synthesized items, which thanks to the traits she can add to them via alchemy, can be turned into very effective weapons. Boomstick: Tera Bombs are her mother's favorite, and a great way to bring an explosive package of fun for the whole party. She can also skewer enemies with Magic Sword, sunder them with the light of Luminous Lance, and who wants to see Frosty the Snowman dive bomb into foes with Rocket Ice Bomb? There are too many to go over, but let's sneak in a barrel for good measure. Wiz: With Healing Bell, Lulua can recover from damage while also gaining some stat bonuses in return. But then there is the N/A Omega... Boomstick: A bomb so badass, it can supposedly one-shot bosses! (Clip starts) N/A Omega used on Machina of God. Machina of God: Hehe, impressive! (Clip ends) Boomstick: Damn, is she really an alchemist or a bomb maker? Wiz: Now don't get the wrong idea. While the N/A Omega is certainly the strongest bomb in Lulua's arsenal, what you saw there is a wank in and of itself. If you look closely at the footage after the boss fight, you'll see that in order for the N/A Omega to one-shot bosses, you need a specific trait setup from at least three alchemists. This is even confirmed by the Atelier community. In other words, it's an exploit, so it's not a legit feat. For this match-up, we'll only be bringing in the vanilla N/A Omega, which is still quite powerful, but not as broken as what's shown in the video. Boomstick: So too good to be true huh? Well at least we can still keep the nuke, so that's good enough for me. (*Cues: Crimson Jaws - Atelier Lulua*) Wiz: Throughout her journeys, Lulua encontered and made all sorts of friends, helping them out with her alchemy. And thanks to the Alchemyriddle, she eventually found a way to break Arklys free from economic stagnation by unlocking the way into Fellsgalaxen. Boomstick: And all she needed to do was craft a barrel strong enough to do the job. Inside, she encountered a little robot girl named Stia, who Lulua has taking a liking to. We'll get to her later, but for now, let's go over some of Lulua's feats. She's surprisingly very tough for a girl of her build. She can break large boulders with one swing with a pickax, has won against Sterk three times in an arm-wrestling contest, and she once tanked a hit from Eva's cannon at point-blank range. She also fought and took hits from a wide variety of monsters. Wiz: She eventually reunited with her mother Rorona and succeeded in renewing her workshop license. But even then, Lulua still struggled to find a true purpose in her life. That is until she encountered a giant bird named Wind Stone. Boomstick: After giving it a good beating, the bird brain recognizes her resolve to protect the people she loves, because get ready. Arland is hiding a little secret. (*Cues: Flea Disaster - Atelier Lulua*) Wiz: As it turns out, the mechanical ruins found in Arland are more than just remnants of a lost civilization, they're the very pillars that hold all of the land together and control all of its functions. They need to be constantly maintained by Operators, or else, they'll collapse and bring down their entire regions with it. In fact, one such event already occurred several years in the past when Ehtogalaxen collapsed, destroying its region and turning it into a ruined wasteland known as Machina's Domain. Why is this relevant? Because Fellsgalaxen is also on the verge of collapsing, and that's bad news for all of Arklys. Boomstick: And Lulua is not going to take that sitting down. She swore to protect her town at all costs, and luckily for her, Stia just so happens to be the ruins' Operator. The issue is that she'd been dormant for so long that she no longer has authority to enter the control room. Wiz: So with determination, Lulua synthesized the Authorized Key and confronted Mana Orthogalaxia, also known as the Machina of God. Mana is an Elite Operator with enough power and authority to control just about any of the ruins around Arland, and she is the sole Operator of Orthogalaxen, the central ark of the entire region which maintains everything. Since it can take about half a month in in-game time to cross the entirety of Arland by carriage, we can conclude that the nation is at least the size of a small continent, making Mana continent level at her maximum power. In order for Mana to transfer authority to Stia, she specifically told Lulua to "weaken" her directly, and she wasn't holding back in the slightest. The fact that Lulua managed to do that and succeeded at all is very impressive on its own, and that's without the debunked N/A Omega outlier. Boomstick: Damn, gotta respect that resolve. And she didn't do it just once, but twice. Once Stia had Mana's authority and could access the control room, she merged with this giant mech thing to repair the ruins, but it comes with the sacrifice of her well-being. But Lulua didn't want to lose her dear friend so she had other plans of transferring her consciousness into a backup memory core and pulled her body out of the mech by force, and all the while succeeding in preventing the collapse and destruction of Arklys. Talk about crazy! Wiz: It gets even more crazier than that Boomstick. It's eventually revealed that the Alchemyriddle Lulua had been relying on for all this time, was passed on to her by a parallel universe Lulua who failed to save her Stia. And it didn't stop there. As if saving Stia in one universe is not enough, Lulua then had the ambition to save all parallel universe Stias. By synthesizing two specific items that allow her to cross into a parallel universe, she directly interacted with her alternate universe self and encouraged her to do the same, creating a chain reaction paradox in which all Stias are saved. Boomstick: This is making my head hurt. So timey-wimey stuff? Wiz: Yeah, pretty much. Don't think about it too much. Boomstick: I think I need some aspirin. Wiz: While Lulua had achieved her goal of becoming a great alchemist and succeeded in her duty to protect Stia and save Arklys, she's still pretty much a bumbling ditz, even when she does show moments of brilliance from time to time. She was once fooled by Meruru's obviously blatant disguise when the rest of her friends have already figured her out. She's also way too obsessed with curry, to the point that she added the Philosopher's Stone to it and called it food. Boomstick: But all that doesn't matter when you got a badass alchemist who can do anything she sets her mind into. She's about every bit as good as her mother can be, and that's really an achievement. (Clip starts) Lulua: I can't choose. Stia or Arklys, I can't choose only one. So... I have to try and find... A third option. Stia: Are you serious...? There's no time left for that! We don't even know if it's possible! But you still want to try? Lulua: Ahaha, it'll be okay. I know it. We'll find a way...somehow! I'll show you! Somehow! No matter what! (Clip ends) Interlude 2 Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! And we ran the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Battle (*Cues: Enchanted Scions - Old Schoolhouse Verse*) Inside an ancient ruins, Emma and her familiar Celine are walking through the corridor. Emma: Did you sense a powerful magic presence here? Celine: Yes. We better investigate what is going on and report to Roselia immediately. Emma: Understood! (nods) Celine: Wait, Emma! There's someone here! Just ahead of them, Lulua is standing in front of a large door reading her Alchemyriddle. Alchemyriddle: To open this door, one must obtain a ??? from a ???. Lulua: Oh, I see. The images show a girl with a black cat but, where do I find them? Emma: Excuse me... Lulua responds to Emma's voice and turns around. Emma: I'm sorry but, you can't be here. These ruins are under the jurisdiction of the Hexen Clan. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. Lulua: Huh? Oh... I'm sorry! It's just that I need to see what's behind this door so I can save... Lulua's Alchemyriddle begins to glow. The text on it changes. Alchemyriddle: To open this door, one must obtain a "Orbal Staff" from a "Hexen Clan Witch". Lulua: Ahh... That's it! You're the key to opening this door. Do you mind if I borrow your staff for a moment please? Celine: What gall! Emma, this girl can't be trusted! (*Cues: Enchanted Scions - Cross Wind Verse*) Emma: Understood! My apologies but, I can't allow you to proceed any further! Emma's orbal staff glows with a bright purple light. She fires three orbs of dark energy at Lulua. Lulua: Aaah! Lulua rolls out of the way and behind a pillar as the orbs impact the door. After regaining her footing, she spots her basket right beside her. Lulua: Sigh... It doesn't look like I can just talk with her. With Eva, Piana and Aurel not around, I guess I have no choice but to fight by myself. I have to do this! For everyone, mom, and Stia! Lulua grabs her basket, comes out of hiding, and pulls out an item. Lulua: Barrel! Emma: Huh? From above, a barrel drops on Emma and explodes, sending her tumbling across the floor. Emma: Nngh... What is she? Celine: It's just as I thought. She's an alchemist. Her items are imbued with magic properties. Do not underestimate her! Emma: I see. It's time for me to get serious then. Emma gets up and channels her magic into her orbal staff. At the same time, Lulua pulls out her own staff and reaches into her basket for another item. Emma: Ethereal Edge! Lulua: Magic Sword! Both Emma and Lulua fire a storm of magic blades at each other. The blades each collide with one another, cancelling each other out. However, a few stray blades survive and continue on their trajectory path towards both girls. Celine: Look out! Emma: Aaah! Lulua: Whoa! Both girls dodge the incoming blades which crash into the walls behind them. Afterwards, they regain their bearings and face each other once again. Lulua reaches into her basket and pulls out a giant jewel-encrusted cannon. Celine: How did she... Emma! That cannon has dangerous elemental attributes! Emma: Right! I'm on it! As Lulua's cannon begins to charge up energy, sporting a visible glyph on the front, Emma pulls out her ARCUS Unit and taps into her Master Quartz. Emma: ARCUS activate! Visible runes enshroud Emma as she charges up her orbal energy. After a few seconds, Lulua's cannon reaches full charge. Lulua: Here goes! Elemental Cannon! The cannon fires a giant laser composed of all four classic elements; Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth. Emma: Luminous Ray! Emma reaches full charge and fires another giant laser composed of the higher Septian element; Mirage. It collides with the laser of Lulua's cannon and the impact creates a blinding light. The two lasers lock each other in a stalemate until the properties of Mirage begin to overpower the four elements of Lulua's cannon, winning the struggle and heading straight for Lulua. Lulua: WAAAAAAAAAH! The impact creates a large blast in the area, destroying Lulua's cannon and sending her tumbling across the floor. A bit dazed, Lulua tries to get up. Lulua: (cough) What kind of element was that? I never seen something like that before... Feeling the intense pain from the blast, Lulua reacts by reaching into her basket and using a Healing Salve. The properties of the item heal her in an instant, and she was able to get back up on her feet. Celine: She's not out just yet. Quickly, use this chance to analyze her! Emma: Understood! Analyzing enemy's vitals! Emma raises her staff and points it at Lulua. An aiming reticle appears and locks on to her as she regains her bearings. Emma: I got it! ---- *Elmerulia "Lulua" Frixell *Lv 100 *HP 397 / 419? (Discrepancy in Stat Data) *EXP 921330 *A mysterious alchemist from outside Zemuria. Her items are imbued with special alchemy traits. *Sepith **Earth: N/A **Water: N/A **Fire: N/A **Wind: N/A **Time: N/A **Space: N/A **Mirage: N/A **Sepith Mass: ??? *Items **Awakened Alchemist's Staff **Alchemyriddle *Unbalance Efficacy **Slash: One Star **Thrust: One Star **Pierce: One Star **Strike: Three Stars *Elemental Efficacy **Earth: 100 **Water: 100 **Fire: 70 **Wind: 100 **Time: 200 **Space: 200 **Mirage: 200 *Status Efficacy **Poison: 100 **Seal: 100 **Mute: ??? **Blind: 100 **Sleep: 50 **Burn: 70 **Freeze: 0 **Petrify: ??? **Faint: ??? **Confusion: 100 **Deathblow: N/A **Nightmare: N/A **Delay: N/A **Vanish: N/A **S-Down: ??? ---- Emma: Huh? Some of those values... What is she? Celine: She has no resistances to the higher Septian elements. How convenient. This works out in our favor. You know what to do. Emma: Yes, I'm aware. It's time to end this. Emma activates her ARCUS Unit again. Interrupt! Lulua: Oh no you don't! Tera Bomb! A picnic basket full of stacks of magically-enhanced dynamite is quickly thrown at Emma's way, exploding on her and interrupting her casting time. Emma: Aaah! The blast sends Emma flying towards a wall. Celine: Emma! Lulua: Hehe, I figured out your little trick. Those spells of yours take time to cast. Alright, now time for me to pick up the pace! For Stia! Lulua twirls her staff and points it upwards. A bright light shines from the blue orb on it. Lulua: Floral Mina! With a bright aura, Lulua's strength and speed are boosted. She then blitzes towards Emma at break neck speed. Emma, noticing the incoming attack, gets up as fast as she could as Lulua bears her staff on her. With reflexes, Emma dodges the strike as the staff damages the wall behind, but Lulua maintains momentum and continues her assault on the witch. Emma blocks each blow with her staff until the two are locked in a staff wrestling match. Emma, trying as best as she could to keep Lulua at bay, finds herself struggling as Lulua proves too physically strong for her to handle, and ultimately loses the exchange. Her staff is deflected away, giving Lulua an opening. Lulua: Cute Star! Lulua jumps high in the air and delivers a drop kick on Emma, staggering her. Lulua: Not done yet! Little Vice! With bright sparkles from Lulua's staff, she swings it at Emma like a baseball bat, knocking her in the air before she plummets back down to the ground. Celine quickly rushes to Emma's aid. Celine: Emma! Please get up! Emma: Nngh... She's too strong... Celine: She used spells to boost herself. There's no way you can engage her while she's in that state. She also knows about the Orbal Arts casting time, so she's not giving you a chance to use them at all. Emma: I see... Celine: Your CP is maxed out now. I think it's finally time to use it. Emma: Yes. Emma manages to get back up, grabbing her staff which was knocked to the floor beside her. Lulua: Huh? You can still get up after that? You're tougher than you look. Ok then... Lulua points her staff upwards again. Lulua: Oval Layer! Another bright aura surrounds Lulua, boosting her strength and defense. Celine: Quickly! Her next strike could be fatal! Emma: Understood! Emma points her staff upwards, with the central orb in it glowing with a bright light. (*Cues: Enchanted Scions - Awakening Verse*) Emma: '''Answer my prayers and appear before us! Unfaltering, the lone guardian shield! Elegant, a mirror gleaming in the darkness!' With an enchantment and several staff dances, Emma conjures up an ethereal castle around her and Celine. ''Emma: '''Shine! Palace of Eregion!' The castle glows with a bright light, bright enough for Lulua to cover her eyes and look away. When the shine disperses, Emma is surrounded by a holy protective aura. ''Emma: For the sake of Class VII and everyone I love, I cannot fall here! ARCUS activate! Runes surround Emma yet again. Interrupt! Lulua: This again? Tera Bomb! Lulua throws another picnic basket of magically-enhanced dynamite at Emma, exploding on impact. However, unlike the last time, when the dust settles, Emma is still standing there charging up her ARCUS Unit. The holy aura from Palace of Eregion had shielded her from the blast. Lulua: No way... That didn't work? Emma: Now it's my turn! Albion Wolf! A giant, ethereal white wolf appears behind Lulua and gives off a loud howl. Lulua turns around and is understandly shocked at the site of it. Lulua: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The wolf fires a large white energy orb at Lulua, the resulting blast of which, sends Lulua flying towards the wall. Staggering from the impact, Lulua uses another Healing Salve to heal herself again. However, she notices something off. Her previous buffs from Floral Mina and Oval Layer are no longer active. Lulua: Oww... W-what happened to my enhanced skills? Celine: She's reset. Continue the assault! Emma: I'm on it! Emma fires a barrage of dark energy orbs at Lulua. Lulua tries to dodge and run away from each one, but without her buffs, she's having a difficult time keeping up with their speed. She reaches into her basket again for another item. Lulua: Sun Flare! A giant red fireball drops on Emma. However, it had no effect because of Palace of Eregion. Lulua: No way... Did that bright castle make her invincible? Emma continues her barrage uninterrupted. Eventually, Lulua couldn't keep up and is hit by one of the orbs, causing her to stumble onto the floor. Following up, Emma charges her ARCUS Unit again. Emma: There's no escape! Phantom Phobia! A giant skull appears right in front of Lulua. Lulua: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The skull unleashes a powerful aura attack on Lulua. The force of the attack blows Lulua away, back towards the door of the ruins where she tumbles across the floor. Emma tries to follow up, but the intense pain from Lulua's previous assault reminds her that she needs to heal. She points her staff upward. Emma: Hear me... She uses the Serene Blessing Craft to recover her own wounds. Meanwhile, Lulua hides behind a pillar while she's occupied with the healing Craft. Lulua: Sigh... I'm not gonna get to her if she's invincible. I need to find a way to get around that... somhow. Her Alchemyriddle glows. She pulls it out to check the new line of text that just appeared. Alchemyriddle: The "Hexen Clan witch" cannot be harmed while under the effects of the glowing castle. The key is time. Lulua: Time... Time? Oh... Now I get it. I just need to stall her until it wears off. Ok, I can do this! Lulua points her staff upwards and uses the last bit of MP she has left. Lulua: Tri-Bloom! (*Cues: Enchanted Scions - Bring Up Trust! Verse*) With a regenerating aura around her, Lulua emerges out of hiding and faces Emma once again. Emma: Luminous Ray! Emma had been charging up her ARCUS Unit while Lulua was hiding. However, with quick reflexes, she manages to dodge the beam and reaches into her basket for another item. After all, her aim is just to stall time so the effects of Palace of Eregion can wear off. Lulua: Rocket Ice Bomb! From out of nowhere, a snowman strapped to a rocket dive bombs into Emma. While the initial impact doesn't hurt her directly, it does freeze the ground from beneath her, causing her to lose her footing. Emma: Whoa! Aaah! Emma plants her staff firmly to the ground to avoid falling over, and quickly backs out of the frozen area as fast as she could. Lulua takes this opportunity to use Mind Water to recover her MP and points her staff upwards. Lulua: Eternal Krait! Another aura surrounds Lulua, boosting all of her stats. Celine: What a futile effort! Emma! Emma: I know. ARCUS activate! Lulua: Here it comes. Runes surround Emma as she charges up an Art again. Knowing that she can't interrupt her at the moment, Lulua stands there and anticipates the attack. Emma: Albion Wolf! The giant, white ethereal wolf returns with a loud howl. Knowing that the attack will reset her buffs, Lulua is prepared this time and pulls out a Dream Vision. With a bright light, the item grants her increased evasion stats. The wolf fires a large white energy orb at Lulua which explodes on impact. After the dust settles, Lulua is nowhere in sight. Emma: Did we finally defeat her? Celine: No! She's directly behind us! Lulua is now behind Emma and Celine. The Dream Vision she used allowed her to evade Albion Wolf, avoiding another repeat of her buffs being reset. Emma now found herself in a disadvantageous spot as the effects of Palace of Eregion have finally worn off, making her vulnerable again. Emma puts herself on guard and points her staff at Lulua. Emma: Vorpal Flare! Lulua: Bounding Sun! Two fiery conflagrations engulf each others' sides. Emma manages to dodge Lulua's attack, while Lulua resists Emma's because of her natural fire resistance granted to her by the Alchemyriddle. Celine: Keep your distance Emma! Don't let her get close to you again! Emma nods and fires a barrage of dark energy orbs at Lulua, putting everything she's got to keep her at bay. Because of the status buffs Lulua has, she can now evade each orb with ease, but Emma backs out as far as she can while firing the orbs so she can buy time for her Orbal Arts. Once she feels she's at a far enough distance, she activates her ARCUS Unit. Lulua: Uh oh, another spell! With no time to close the gap, Lulua reaches into her basket and pulls out another item. Emma: Silver Thorn! Lulua: Luminous Lance! Simultaneously, swords drop around Lulua while lances drop around Emma. Both unleash a powerful light attack on each other. Emma: Kyaaa! Lulua: Waaaaah! The light of both beams illuminate the room. After they dissipate, both Emma and Lulua are kneeling on their knees while holding their staves for balance. Lulua quickly pulls out a Secret Remedy and recovers her wounds and MP, while Emma uses Serene Blessing to recover hers. With still enough CP left, Emma is taking no chances and opts to go for another S-Craft to finish the fight as soon as possible. She raises her staff upwards with the central orb glowing. Emma: '''Great stars from the heavens above, answer to my voice and heed my call!' Emma fires a laser above Lulua and creates a glyph which opens up a portal into space. ''Lulua: Oh no, what is she doing?! Emma: '''Zodiac Rain!' From the portal, rainbow-colored projectiles fall towards Lulua. With her buffs now worn off, she doesn't have time to dodge the incoming attack, and the range is far too big. ''Lulua: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The projectiles hit the ground and explode around Lulua. Emma could only watch as the attack finishes her opponent off. (Music fades) Once it's finished, only a cloud of dust remains. Emma puts her hand on her chest and breaths a sigh of relief, assured of herself that she has won. Emma: Phew! She was surprisingly tough. I never thought alchemists can be this strong. Celine: Indeed. In the end, she's no match for the magic might of the Hexen Clan. Now let's return to the village and report to Roselia. Emma: Yes. I also need to report this to Class VII as well. Lulua: I... won't give up... Emma and Celine: ...! Emma and Celine look towards the dissipating dust cloud to find Lulua is still alive, albeit battered by Emma's Zodiac Rain. Lulua: If I fall now..., Stia, mom and everyone in Arklys will never forgive me... That's why..., I have to do this... No matter what... Lulua checks her basket to find that only two items remain; the Healing Bell and the N/A Omega. Lulua: I'll figure out a way... somehow... (*Cues: Enchanted Scions - Cygnus Verse*) With the rest of her strength she can muster, she grabs the Healing Bell and uses it. It instantly heals her wounds as well as grant her stat bonuses. A yellow aura surrounds her as her eyes are brimming with determination. Celine: She can still fight?! Emma: I truly underestimated her capabilities. Very well, it's time I show her the true power of a Hexen Clan witch! Emma takes off her glasses and her eyes glow golden yellow. Her staff changes shape to sport a large pink crystal similar to Vita and Roselia's staves. The final round begins. Emma: ARCUS activate! Lulua: Tri-Bloom! Eternal Krait! Lulua boosts herself yet again, with all of stats stacked up with the Healing Bell. Emma: Saintly Force! Emma boosts her strength, defense and speed with her Orbal Art. After the two are finished boosting each other, Emma fires a barrage of dark energy orbs at Lulua, but Lulua quickly evades each one and closes in on Emma, bringing her staff down on her. With reflexes, Emma dodges the attack and counters with more orbs at point-blank range, which knocks Lulua back. Undeterred, Lulua points her staff at Emma. Lulua: Bounding Sun! A flaming explosion targets Emma. However, thanks to her awakened witch powers, she foresaw the attack and manages to dodge it. Not letting up, Lulua continues her assault at blinding speed and attacks Emma directly, clashing with her staff and trading blows. Emma is put on the defensive again as she can't use her Orbal Arts in this situation. Not wanting to end up on the same situation as she did last time, she quickly backs out and regains her composure, countering with more orbs from her staff. Lulua dodges the orbs again and continues her pace. Lulua: This is it! My Ultimate Skill! Lulua consumes a large plate of curry she pulled out of nowhere and starts barraging Emma with all elemental attacks at close range. Starting with Fire, then moving on to Ice, a non-elemental light attack, Lightning, and finally Earth. Each one hitting Emma with furosity. Emma: Nngh... Lulua: '''Luminous Concerto!' For the climax, Lulua drops a giant Puni on Emma, which explodes. ''Emma: Aaaaagh!... The force of the blast sends Emma tumbling across the floor. Lulua: I'm not done yet! This is the bomb of ultimate destruction! N/A Omega! Lulua pulls out her last item from her basket, which looks like a nuclear warhead. She immediatly throws it at a downed Emma and it creates a giant explosion, large enough to blow a hole in the roof of the room. Emma: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A huge cloud of dust and debris fills the room with sunlight peering through the hole. With the effects of the Healing Bell worn off, Lulua pants as she looks back Emma's direction, thinking she finally won the battle. Lulua: I won?... Emma: Audite Sermonem Meum. ('Listen to my Words.') However, it's not over. By looking back at Emma's direction when the dust clouds settled, Lulua let her guard down and fell prey to Emma's hypnotic spell when she stared directly into her eyes, which causes her to kneel down on the floor. Lulua: W-What? Emma is severely burned and bruised by the combination of Lulua's Luminous Concerto and the N/A Omega, but nonetheless manages to stand up, her clothes showing signs of damage. Emma: This finally ends now! '''Rise, great towers!' By raising her staff once again, Emma summons six giant towers which surround Lulua. They each fire a laser at a central point directly above Lulua, combining their power to form one giant laser that is about to fire on her. Just as it's about to fire... (Screen static followed by a monochrome snapshot) ''Lulua: And so finally ends my journey, in the hands of an unknown witch of whom I was unable to defeat. What lies beyond that door is something important to save both Stia and Arklys, but I have failed to obtain it. So, Alchemyriddle, send this message to the parallel universe me; "Do not fight the witch. Negotiate with her instead. I entrust everything to you now. Farewell!" (Screen returns to normal color) Emma: '''Lord Albireon!' A giant laser fires on Lulua, creating fragmentation of the ground in its wake. ''Emma: Rest in peace! The blast sends Lulua's body flying through the hole in the roof while her staff and Alchemyriddle drop to the floor. Emma: Sigh... It's finally over... She inspects her wounds and uses one of her incantations to start healing herself. Meanwhile, Celine heads over to the Alchemyriddle and drags it over to Emma. Celine: The pesky alchemist dropped this book. Maybe it contains the secrets to what makes her strong in the first place. Emma: Hmm... Let me see. Emma puts on her glasses and opens the book. However, to her surprise, there's nothing written in it. Emma: Huh? The pages are blank. KO! Results (*Cues: To the Future - Trails of Cold Steel IV*) Boomstick: Whoa! Talk about a magically-explosive finale! Wiz: This was a surprisingly-close match-up. Both girls were equal in terms of their abilities, so finding a clear-cut winner wasn't going to be easy. Boomstick: Yeah. Emma had her Crafts and Orbal Arts while Lulua had her skills and items to counter blow-for-blow. They almost cancel each other out in a way. Wiz: So we had to look at the little details. First things first, let's start with character scaling, because there are a few things we need to get out of the way first. Boomstick: Remember Ishmelga's planet-busting S-Craft? Now I know what you're all thinking. Wouldn't Emma stomp because it makes her a planet buster too? Wiz: Not really. As we already covered in Emma's analysis, Ishmelga's S-Craft is just an attack animation made purely for spectacle, as the attack fails to destroy the actual world outside the battle itself. Plus, Emma has never demonstrated power anywhere near that level anyway. In addition, we found something similar on Lulua's side with Sterkenburg, who's Ultimate Skill is capable of cutting the moon in half. But it doesn't end there, he also creates stars in the animation, creating an argument that he is solar system level. However, like with Ishmelga's S-Craft, Sterk's Ultimate Skill also follows the same boat of being just for spectacle, as it can be pulled off multiple times without world-ending consequences. You see where I'm getting at? Boomstick: Yeah, and just the cherry on top, we found another S-Craft by Kurt Vander which can also create stars. So now we have ambiguous wank solar system scaling from both sides. Wiz: Which is really overkill if you try to apply it to this debate. So for practical reasons, we had to exclude their ultimate attacks entirely as it just muddies proper scaling into a speculative mess. Instead, we had to look for more direct, non-gameplay methods to scale the girls to. Boomstick: Emma still scales to Ishmelga though, because while his planet-busting S-Craft isn't legit, he's still powerful enough to curse an entire continent, and Emma was able to hold back his curse inside Rean's mind. That makes her at least continent level in terms of scaling. Wiz: So what about Lulua? Well she successfully weakened the Machina of God, who's powerful enough to hold and maintain a continent-sized region through Orthogalaxen. That also makes her continent level as well, so both are pretty equal. Plus, even if we did include the wank scalings here, it wouldn't have changed much as both girls are still equal, so it's rendered moot anyway. Boomstick: But wait, wouldn't Lulua crafting items to cross into a parallel universe make her multiversal? Wiz: No, not in the slightest. The items she crafts act more like teleportation devices than actual universe-controlling objects. Also, even though she causes a chain reaction paradox by encouraging her alternate universe self to do the same thing, it doesn't really mean Lulua has power to control multiple universes. She doesn't create a universe, she doesn't destroy a universe, she just... travels to a universe. So we can safely conclude that Lulua is not multiversal. Boomstick: So now that character scaling is out of the way, let's move on to physical strength. Lulua wins this by a longshot because we clearly see her destroy boulders with just one swing with a pickax. She also competed against Sterk in a arm-wrestling contest three times. In fact, the second time around, she imbeded Sterk into the ground. Emma, on the other hand, cannot break through stone without help from powerhouses like Laura and Millium. Wiz: For durability, since both girls can tank and survive pretty big hits from monsters on a regular basis, they're about even in this category. Which now leads us to speed. While both are very similar in this regard, the edge factor for speed goes to Emma. Boomstick: Lulua's only impressive speed feat is being able to flash step right in front of Piana. But since she disappears off-screen for a brief moment, it's pretty difficult to measure. Wiz: So by pausing each frame of the cutscene and measuring the time it takes for Lulua to get to Piana, considering it isn't a straight line, we can conclude that Lulua's speed is close to 7,692 m/s. Boomstick: That's insane! So how does Emma compare? Wiz: Luckily, Emma's speed is easier to figure out because we can scale her to Rean and Fie. Rean in his Ogre powers is capable of creating after-images of himself as he flees from the Pantagruel, so he must have been moving at about 7,692 m/s, which is pretty close to Lulua's speed feat. But then we get to Fie, which is the deciding factor for this comparison. Fie once said that she uses a common plastic explosive in Cold Steel 1. While it isn't directly stated what this explosive is, its properties sound very similar to C4. Boomstick: When in doubt, C4. Hehe! ...What? I couldn't resist. Wiz: In Cold Steel 2, Fie used the explosive to rescue Machias. So in order for her to outrun C4, she had to be moving at a speed of 8,050 m/s. Since Emma can keep up with her classmates, this means that she's also capable of these feats. So Emma's 8,050 m/s to Lulua's 7,692 m/s. It's pretty clear who's the victor here. Boomstick: So now we have even categories for both girls. Lulua edges out in strength, Emma edges out in speed, and both are even in durability. Wiz: With that said, it's time to look at their other traits, and this is where we found that Emma has the most advantages. Boomstick: In terms of experience, Emma has a far more impressive track record. She has fought in two civil wars, fought a large manner of humans, monsters, robots and the supernatural over the course of four years, and helped defeat Erebonia's strongest threats, which includes Ishmelga by the way. Lulua was still pretty much a beginner bumpkin right out of the gate, and while she does fight monsters and robots on her journey and becomes a proficient alchemist in the end, compared to her mother, she's the new kid on the block. Wiz: Not to mention that Emma has graduated from a military academy and has better combat training, while Lulua is mostly self-taught. It also means that Emma is a lot smarter too and can come up with strategies to outplay Lulua. Boomstick: Lulua does have the advantage in the sheer versatility of her items. Those traits she can add to them via alchemy can be very devastating if used in the right situations. Wiz: But even that doesn't matter if she doesn't use her resources wisely. Emma has far better resource management than Lulua because she has two sources to pull from, CP and EP, and both are easily replenishable through passive means, wheras Lulua's MP and item count are finite. Boomstick: Emma's CP resource is especially dangerous because that's where most of her Craft's power comes from, including S-Crafts. It can also be replenished by taking damage too, so the more damage she receives, the better the opportunities for her to use them. Really, Lulua is only doing Emma a good favor by replenishing her CP so she can later sic her S-Crafts on her. Wiz: Think about it like this. Lulua has a better chance at winning against Emma if it's still early in the fight and she still has access to her devastating items, but the longer the fight drags on and with more items and MP spent, the edge slowly shifts towards Emma. It's really a battle of attrition here. Boomstick: But hold on Wiz. Isn't it possible for Lulua to replenish her items in battle with alchemy? Wiz: It is theoretically possible. After all, the twin alchemists Lydie and Suelle have demonstrated it first hand. However, the Atelier games don't really share a same universe with each other outside of their respective sagas, so the Mysterious trilogy, which is where the twins are from, doesn't relate to the Arland quadrilogy. In other words, Lulua can never really do it because none of the alchemists in her saga have ever demonstrated it. Boomstick: Damn, talk about lacking the very thing she needs most. Wiz: Overall, Emma has too many advantages and a better skillset to come out on top. Her only disadvantage is the casting time of her Orbal Arts, but that can be easily worked around if she keeps her distance. The final tally of this match-up is that Emma wins 60% of the time while Lulua wins 40%. Boomstick: Looks like Lulua can't alchem-ake a victory over this Witchy Woman. Wiz: The winner is Emma Millstein. Soundtrack Title: "Enchanted" refers to Emma being a witch and Lulua being an alchemist, both being skilled at magic. "Scions" refers to both characters inheriting their duties as a witch and alchemist respectively, and guiding their close friends to their world's prosperity. It also references the title of "Atelier Lulua: The Scion of Arland". Image: Emma's orbal staff (left) criss-crossed with Lulua's alchemy staff (right), with both penetrating through the emblem of Lulua's Alchemyriddle. Bordering the emblem is the iconic lion head crest of Thors Military Academy on opposing sides, referencing Emma's status as a student there. Soundtrack: A mixture of rock and orchestra with some techno and Celtic folk on the side. The violins and techno beats references Trails of Cold Steel's soundtrack, while the Celtic flutes references the Atelier Arland series soundtrack. It also contains fast-paced riffs of Cross Wind, Bring Up Trust!, Cygnus, and Awakening, with a slower-paced beginning building up to it comprising of riffs of the Old Schoolhouse and Fellsgalaxen themes. Composed by Brandon Yates. Afterward A special thanks to: *AwesomeEthan48 for the custom album cover. *ZMusok for the research. *MMYP999 and BowserRulesAll for additional feedback and proofreading. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies